


Insatiable an Appetite, Wanna Try?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock milking, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Gokkun, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Haru invited her three male friends to a tea party like none they have ever attended before, tied up and left helpless against their hostess's demands, as she seeks to find the perfect and most unique cream to add to her new favorite tea blend, and she needs samples to try out. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Insatiable an Appetite, Wanna Try?

"I'm so glad that I have guests for today's tea party," Haru said, sitting comfortably in her seat, legs crossed as she slowly brought her teacup and saucer up with her. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I know you probably won't be able to have some tea with your hands tied back, but that's okay; I believe you three are all going to contribute very importantly to the tea party by helping me out. Won't that be wonderful?" Wearing her full Phantom Thief garb, had, mask, and all, Haru was the portrait of elegance, a classy lady sitting happily at the table and soaking in the delight of her fancy tea party.

In stark contrast to the way Haru sat comfortably and firm, the boys she invited with her were outright tied up. Yusuke, Ryuji, and Ren all sat handcuffed in their chairs and then roped up to be stuck in them, silenced by gags in their mouths that kept them sitting and waiting, not sure what to do but knowing they had a responsibility to keep quiet and still Not that they had much of a choice, with the heavy ropes keeping their bodies stuck to the chair, very firmly held with their arms behind their backs, keeping them in place and not able to do a damn thing to save themselves from her indulgence.

Nobody knew that this was what Haru's tea party would entail. It was a nasty surprise to come around to, and they had no idea where this was all going, but they sat calmly. Readily. If only because Haru had a huge axe at the ready and she offered up no reason for them to believe that it was worth trusting her for any other reason, her calm and quiet treatment that didn't feel so still or so relaxing to the boys who remained in place. Haru was a looming presence over the situation and nobody knew what to respond to this with, left confused and frustrated by the weirdness and lingering uncertainty of what she wanted from them. Nobody called a tea party and tied three boys to a chair for nothing.

"I'll come clean now about why I did want you at my party. Well, aside from the fact that I adore your company, of course; you are all wonderful friends and I forever adore the way you have enriched my life. But more than that, I have a problem. I have acquired a new favorite tea, and I always take cream in my tea, but the taste of regular cream does not go well with it. I could change to milk, or explore other substitutes, but I decided that that was giving up. If my new favorite tea is an exotic treat, then why should my new cream not be an exotic treat too?" She took a soft sip, and then slowly put her glass onto the saucer, bringing it down onto the table and crossing her legs the other way. "I think you know what I'm saying."

Three sets of widening eyes and a steadily dawning realization lit Haru up with the excitement of seeing them shiver in worry; the path was clear now, and she delighted in seeing them start to shiver, worried about what was soon to happen and how she was going make it. They looked at one another, concerned and unsure how to respond to these weird worries, a feeling of twisting and shivering heat, a pressure leaving no time to deal with. It was weird and frustrating to think about, but Haru held all of the power in this situation and she would be the one to decide everything.

"I'm going to experiment in a few ways with you. For one, I will be sampling each of you to see whose cream goes best with my tea, and you will be good boys and let me milk you, won't you?" With a sweet smile, she tilted her head and looked at the boys, read the differing reactions and worries that proved so confusing and intriguing. There was a lot here and all of it piqued her interest, wondering how the boys would react and what she was going to get out of it. "I'm glad. For the other part, I will be testing different methods of milking you boys, to see what produces the best results in both efficiency and volume." Clapping her hands together, she decided to take the silence as approval; it was good enough for her, at least, why did she need anything else? So she readied herself, moving forward and running her eyes along the line of tied up boys at her mercy. Or her utter lack of mercy, as it were.

"Mm, let's go with..." Tapping her foot and furrowing her brow, Haru lifted up a small container meant for some cream, and looked back and forth along the boys before deciding, "Yusuke! I think Yusuke should go first. And for you, I will experiment with these soft silk gloves." She reached for his cheek, caressing Yusuke and touching him with a loving softness that probably wasn't going to last as much as Yusuke wanted it to, closing his eyes and accepting the undoing of the knot tying him to the chair. "Now, now, Yusuke. I want you to be a good boy and let me milk you without any trouble, okay? You don't want trouble, do you?"

Yusuke shook his head rapidly as the hand reached down to undo his belt buckle, getting him bent over the table with his cock hovering over a small porcelain creamer that she intended to stroke him off into. There was no time or sense for this situation, and he could feel the intense pressure of this situation upon him, the weirdness and haze of being offered such a debaucherous mess of frustrating sensation. He shivered nervously, but his hands remained behind his back and the gag in his mouth kept him from doing a damn thing to help himself, and there was no hope now as he felt the hand finally grasp around his cock.

The silken caress of the soft, sleek glove around his cock made Yusuke shudder. The material felt so frustratingly soft and enticing, adding a pressure and a central heat and need to the situation that Yusuke didn't feel confident in dealing with, his whole body lit up by the sudden flare of unexpected need and a desperate want. He let out a tense gasp into the gag, but he didn't muster much more than that, struggling under the pressure and weight of what suddenly hit him, wishing he knew how to deal with the idea of handling this sudden treatment.

Haru stood beside Yusuke, pressed up firm against him as her hand worked in slow and careful motions, tending to his cock with a treatment that sought to be direct and confident, but which also worked to tease Yusuke, to find the grounding and the rhythm she craved. There was a lot to deal with her, a lot to handle in the idea of winding him up and using her glove to make him cum, and she didn't want to get too carried away too quickly; it had to be careful, had to be slow, had to be an expression of her refined sensibilities and a willingness to push further, to indulge and lust and crave.

"I'm going to do this nice and slow. Like a lady should." Haru spoke clearly. Confidently. Everything she did in the pace of treating Yusuke's cock with her glove was a gesture of refinement, wanting to make sure the boys knew they may have been called to this tea party to cum, but she was no common whore, no woman of ill intent or repute; she was careful and firm, driven by a need to find the right cream for her tea, nothing more. Steadier her hand worked to tend to these needs and address the demands that all felt so burdensome and so over the top, an intense expression of things that kept Haru confidently working at his shaft faster, paying close attention to everything that he did in response, every gesture and shiver of his body, so that she could best keep track of what was happening.

Muffled groans of pleasure hit Yusuke as he found himself getting worn down more and more with each stroke. He was powerless against what she wanted, his shoulders relaxing and slumping down as he offered himself to her, submitting to her gentle orders and a sense of dominance that was nothing but immaculate and ladylike care. Haru would not have settled for anything else, and it added to the foggy frustrations wearing him down, keeping Yusuke obediently, helplessly in place.

"How does my glove feel, Yusuke?" she asked, purring softly into his ear, her body remaining flush against his as she stroked firmer and steadier along his shaft. "I always thought it might feel excellent to the touch, and I can certainly you shuddering against me. Be careful to keep yourself under control, I will have no untoward behavior at my party, do you understand?" Her hand pumped a little faster, and the soft, silken texture added to the heat hitting Yusuke, sensations hammering down upon him with a swift intensity and need that he was powerless against. Thoroughly unable to deal with, and sure to sink only lower as he let it happen.

Pushing Yusuke's limits was a joy, but Haru did it with a laborious slowness that proved its own sort of limit pushing, something that let her get carefully into this task without any problem, loving the way she teased him toward orgasm. His cock dripped pre into the ceramic creamer, and it wasn't nearly enough or right for her, as she continued worked at his pleasure, feeling invincible, but also like she had a patience that Yusuke simply didn't. Gagged and cuffed as he was, there really wasn't anything for Yusuke to do or feel that wasn't simply letting it all take him, focused solely on the soft caressing of his cock, too slow for his tastes, but completely unashamed of pushing on anyway, trying to drive him wild.

"The silk really adds to it, doesn't it? So sensual, so loving. I thought that grabbing hold with my bare hand and just pumping as quickly as I could would have been so horribly untoward of me; you're a man of art and culture, you can appreciate this can't you?" Testing his limits and pushing him deeper into the panicked frustration of a situation getting more and more beyond him, Haru felt the addictive high of domination and wickedness that made for the perfect situation now, driving Yusuke deeper and deeper down, his frustration growing more panicked and vocal as Haru's hand simply would not let up on him.

Yusuke couldn't argue or agree or add to any of this, he just groaned, his hips struggling to hold still as he was stroked and worked over, his cock struggling to deal with his every desire to just get pumped rapidly. Wildly. As slow as Yusuke could have started, by now he would have been in a mad frenzy of strokes and vigorous hand humping to get off, but Haru didn't let him have it that easy, keeping him there, keeping him waiting, keeping him utterly fucking hopeless now against the desire and desperation of his whole mind screaming at him to let go and give in, having no idea how to deal with the ways in which Haru wouldn't let him.

Not that she denied him, but it was such a long and intense way there, and Yusuke couldn't understand any of it. Not until he did hit his peak, not until Haru and her slow, silken strokes finally made him lose control, screaming into the gag as the most incredible orgasm he'd ever been brought to by a mere hand tore him asunder. He felt helpless now, his erupting forward and spewing shot after shot of thick seed right into the creamer. His knees buckled and he felt exhausted, slumping back against the busty thief in her full garb as she cooed and kissed at his neck sweetly.

"Such a good boy," she said softly, giving his cock a few more strokes to wring out the last of his cock. "Mm, you are so well behaved; I'm glad I chose you to do first, you set the bar high. Ren, Ryuji, you two boys had best not be unruly. Follow Yusuke's lead and avoid having to be punished for misbehavior." She was firm in her desire and in the way she imposed the pressure and the aggression of her intentions upon them, making sure they knew exactly what she was about to do for them. "Now sit down and wait for me to call you back up," she said, placing one final kiss onto Yusuke's cheek and sending him back to his chair, looking then between Ryuji and Ren to consider her options and think about who she wanted next.

"I know what I want to do for both of you, but which order to take you in?" She licked her lips, letting her fingers caress slowly across their shoulders, gloved fingers dragging then up along their cheeks, inviting something hungry and wanton, something that begged for far more than either was ready for. "Mm... Ren. That seems like a good escalation."

For as much as Ren tightened up at the thought of being chosen again, it was Ryuji who was left full of questions; what the hell did 'escalation' mean in this situation and how bad was it about to get for him once Ren was done?

This time, Haru didn't undo the ropes, she went right for Ren's pants and began to undo them, moving gingerly to tug them away and expose his cock. "You'll be a good boy for me too, I hope. No struggle, no complaint. I'm going to give you oral service. No hands at all, which is good, because..." She took another ceramic creamer off the table and wiggled it toward him. "I will only be using my mouth for this, and I want to see what I can make you do that way. Isn't that going to be exciting?"

Ren certainly wasn't able to respond if he believed it was, stuck frustrated and shivering in place under the sensation and heat of a situation definitely removed from sense. It was a lot to deal with, and he stared down with little composure or confidence, really not in a position of knowing what the hell this was or how to deal with all of it. He just sat there, remaining tense, nervous, feeling the creeping sensation of her fingertips caressing his cock as she got him out and into position before her, letting her hand drift away as she then brought her lips down upon his cock, ready to tease and tend to him now.

The cycle began anew, expressing itself with a wickedness and a joy as she started to lick Ren's cock, taking her sweet time with everything she had in mind for him. There was no rush, no reason to speed through this or to be too out of control; there was a lot to do here and to manage it all with a ready and firm push into pleasure, Haru sought to let Ren experience that same maddeningly slow rise. It was more fun that way for Haru, enticing in the opportunities to deprave and indulge laid out before her. "Such a lovely endowment you have. It tastes fascinating, I can only hope that your cream proves as satisfying." She winked and cooed, staring up at Ren with a wicked and ready hunger, a desire proving so fierce and so ready that Ren was clearly not prepared to handle any of this. She had the stage set, ready now to make the pleasure hers and to leave no chance to what she was doing.

The slow embrace of the eager mouth around his cock and all of the careful, tender pushes downward made Ren's thighs tighten up. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, and knew she was going to make him ache for this as she pushed on firm, letting him feel the teasing hint of her mouth but not committing to much more, pushing his limits and trying to walk the questionable line here, knowing she had him completely unable to deal with what she could supply. It was a lot, and the heat was a spectacular mess of everything unrelenting and hot that she had to deal with now, unsure how to handle it all but feeling like she needed to try. Every second of this heat and this motion provided Ren with something hopelessly, dizzily screaming from deep within him to give in, and all he could do was let it, leaning into the tailspin and accepting that he didn't know a better way through this.

The actual moments of sucking were maddeningly short. Ren savoured every moment Haru spent pushing down his cock with her whole mouth. Hot. Wet. A wild embrace of joy and hunger that he craved. But there was plenty more time he had to spend dealing with something else, as she pulled back and let her tongue drag along his shaft, tending slower and more longingly to his dick with her tongue, letting it drag from base to top, slithering across and drawing the pleasure out. Yusuke had almost had it easy with the handjob, which may not have ever picked up a frantic pace, but it never really pulled back or stopped, while Ren felt these shimmering swells of pleasure cut off at the last second by something else, refusing to let him fully enjoy the pleasure and constantly reinforcing that he was in way over his head.

He tried. Desperately, he tried, the struggle growing more wicked and more wild as he found himself losing ground to this pleasure. It was incredible, but the madness continued to bubble inside of him with way more pressure than could be dealt with. It was a lot of pressure, and every time he felt like he was ta his breaking point, she took his dick back into her mouth again, keeping him walking the line in misery and panic, struggling to deal with the weird messes of heat and fever that came from Haru so expertly commanding respect and control over this situation. The bindings held him in place as the tongue danced along his cock, as her lips pushed down and sucked him a little bit deeper in than before, always leaving him wanting more with the escalation, never knowing when she was going to switch from one indulgence to another and leave him struggling to keep up mentally with her intentions.

It was too much in so many directions. That was the point, and Ren knew it, but he didn't feel all that comfortable with being made such a plaything, struggling under the weird pressures that ensued and the determined heat of what she could bring on, as with her mouth alone she brought him such pleasure and also such frustration, a twisted back and forth designed to wear him down. Her dominance was sweet, soft, tender, but there was no doubting its power as dominance, keeping Ren stuck in the hazy midst of everything she wanted, over and over, until finally she let him have his pleasure, whenever that was.

She got to decide.

Haru held the creamer in her hands, waiting and servicing with a careful pace and a ready sense of surrender, watching everything Ren did knowing he'd give in soon enough, she just needed to be there to capture it when he did. Her tongue and her lips did to him things so magical and so fierce that all he could do was buckle under them, groaning and wavering in a confused mess of dizzy lust, a need and a desire showing off so many thoughts and feelings he wished he knew how to deal with, but instead he just succumbed, just gave in to the wiles and needs for pleasure.

The blowjob remained so neat and tidy, very careful and restrained in the pace of something demanding so much of her, but she didn't let that stop her, didn't allow herself to get pulled into very much more than she felt comfortable dealing with. It was so much, but the restraint was ever-present, holding it back from even more, keeping him from ever fully giving in to what was going on. The demands became too much to handle, expressing utter madness and desperation without a care for what was happening, creating a dizzy and conflicting expression of things only getting stronger with each push until finally, nothing could be held back.

With a wild, reckless gasp of pleasure, Ren lost himself, groaning loudly, legs trembling and head rolling back as he succumbed fully to this chaos. Haru was swift, pulling back and finally grasping his cock to aim it, tilting the creamer against his dick and being careful not to stroke or interrupt at all as she let him release his pent up load, the frustration making his thighs tremble as eh gasped out into the gag, wishing he could express himself, the usually quiet Ren driven to frenzy and hunger under the pressure of this situation, but he was helpless, stuck hanging still and frustrated, doing nothing at all to save himself and express the feelings holding onto him.

"Wonderful," Haru moaned, staring up at him happily. She planted one final kiss onto the head of his cock before drawing back. "Thank you very much, Ren. You have been very well behaved too, and I will remember that." It was a sweet way to remark, leaving Ren squirming hotter under all of this pressure, wishing he understood what was going on and how to deal with all of it, but he felt stymied, stuck in place and struggling to handle what came on so fiercely. He didn't even get to be sat back down in his seat; he was already stuck in it, left to sit and struggle in frustration.

Ryuji's eyes widened in utter worry as he realized he was next, having little to no idea how to express the sudden dangers upon him. He knew what was coming to a degree but was also panicked and clueless, making for a potent and disastrous combination leaving him to sort out the emotions inside of him, knowing he simply had no fucking clue what to make of it all. He struggled to hold firm and braced himself for whatever misery was about to follow, not sure an orgasm was worth whatever was about to follow.

"For you, Ryuji, I decided I would try to teach. I do adore you, but you are so crass sometimes. Loud. Your attitude could do some helping, but I will not even be dealing with that; I'll be showing you what the benefits of obedience can get you." She undid the ropes around him, letting him free from the chair and then hauling him up. Where Yusuke was just positioned before the table, Ryuji found himself bent over it, her grip on the chain of his cuffs helping her get the leverage over him to push him down, almost gentle in spite of what she wanted. Haru was a baffling mess of contradictions and curious interests, and Ryuji wasn't sure what 'lesson' he was in for, but he sure did go down for it.

Haru gingerly took her gloves off and placed them down on the table. "Now, this will not be the most ladylike of things, but please just bear with me, I'm sure you will find this all very much to your satisfaction," as she took the third creamer off the table and brought it with her down to her knees behind Ryuji. He had no idea what was going on, completely unprepared, and baffled by the way she had taken off her gloves, wondering what this could be, before the hands dug into his ass cheeks, spreading them slowly apart and inducing within Ryuji a dawning panic and realization coming too late for him to do a damn thing to save himself for what was was to come.

With a firm and hungry push forward, Haru began to lick at Ryuji's ass hole, careful motions of her tongue deftly showing him the exact same patience she had shown the other boys, closing her eyes and allowing her hungers to take hold of her, allowing the need to push on into her and take hold deeper as she began to lick and kiss with a downright tender cadence. "You might be unruly, but I also think you're the one most open to something like this, so relax."

Ryuji wasn't relaxing. His shoulders were bunched up, body tight and hot and tense under the weird pressures and demands of a situation that didn't feel even the least bit sane to him now. His ass was being licked and he didn't feel like anything about this could be managed or dealt with, but none of that really mattered in the midst of something so strange and wild, a weird expression of desire becoming stranger and hotter as his cock twitched, left ignored by Haru's soft hands as they gripped his cheeks and kept them spread apart.

The wet, wriggling muscle provided so many confusing sensations that Ryuji wished he was able to understand, struggling to grasp the finer points of this bizarre reality and the ways in which she demanded of him so much. He was stuck struggling to handle the weird mess and chaos of what was going on, but he felt like he had to take it with pride, refusing to show fear and refusing to let Haru see his struggles and his squirming, doing everything he could to satisfy the strange magnetic tugs of a sensation he'd never conceived of before. Ryuji was helpless here, struggling to deal with a creeping, churning sense of panic and heat getting faster and messier upon him as he let it take hold, let it surge across his body.

Well, not let. Ryuji didn't let any of this happen, he was just powerless to stop it, and as Haru's tongue slithered with more pointed intention against his ass hole, tending to him with a deeper and hungrier pace. She wasn't able to hold back as much this time, not as strong or as prepared for the pressures and weirdness demanded of her, and as she indulged in her final treat, her own patience began to wane and she let herself go a bit. Her hands drew inward, and as she let her tongue fall back, she pushed a finger forward. "Let's see how much you can handle this," she cooed.

Ryuji gasped in confusion into his gag as the finger penetrated him, as he felt the pressure and the fervor of something wild began to ruin him. It pumped back and forth with as patient and composed a pace as she could muster, but this wasn't like a handjob or even a blowjob; it was uncharted territory for Ryuji, who'd never had anything in or on his ass like this before. As the tongue came back and began to lick around his rim in the midst of her hungry, guilty push into joy with him that he was vulnerable against. It was chaotic and powerful, so perfect and weird that he just couldn't handle it all.

As the finger and the tongue imposed their pressure and their lust upon him, all that Ryuji could do was give in, getting louder and stronger under the desire and heat that kept up its pace, inducing within him something truly potent, a helpless expression of more than could be dealt with. Haru hit his prostate with her probing finger over and over, repeatedly stimulating it while her tongue slithering along his rim. "I've always wanted to find out if I can do this without touching you at all," she moaned. "How does it feel, Ryuji? I hope you are enjoying this; I've chosen how to entertain my guests so perfectly, but your treat is the one I wasn't sure of. I hope you're enjoying this."

Ryuji's lack of answer was expected, oddly healthy and good in some weird way, as the sensations chased a deeper mess downward, a spiral of chaos and frustration building up messier and hotter inside of Ryuji. He was helpless under the heat and the weirdness of a treatment he wished he knew how to deal with, but he was unable to deny the pressures and demands upon him. All the licks and the kisses urged him on toward something helpless, and he could feel all sense leaving him as Haru rimmed and fingered his ass, not seeming so ladylike anymore, but he was unable to ground himself and deal with the contrast and the frustration that followed. This hopeless expression of lust became something so powerful and so needy that it just couldn't be stopped.

His cock throbbed in blatant offering, and Haru had to bring her free hand with the creamer down against his cock, holding it right under his dick and even raising it up a bit to keep him in place as she kept the pace up, a pressure and a weirdness demanding a lot of things, and all of them continued to burn, a brighter expression of things that showed off to her how much he was definitely on the right path. She wanted to let them take hold of her too, wanted to give in to the desperation and the pleasure of something brilliant. The heat and the pleasure and the lust was chaos and joy. Pure need. Pure bliss.

Pulling her finger back, Haru's tongue shoved forward, greedily penetrating him with the slithering, wet muscle seeking way more pleasure. It was hot, reckless, and she let herself get carried away with the indulgence of feverishly, greedily rimming Ryuji, carelessly embracing the idea of giving up completely, a show of heat, need, ecstasy, and anything else she could find too. This was about enjoying herself and finding pleasure too wild to believe, chasing the sensations all the way down and desperately eating Ryuji's ass out to see if she could make him cum hands-free from anal stimulation, a bit more heavy and hearty a snack during her tea party than she had really intended to give.

Ryuji was weak against all of this, a throbbing expression of so many things that nothing could save, a rush of desire and heat getting to be too much to handle. he moaned into the gag as his ass got penetrated with a tongue and his body pushed over the edge into something wild, chaotic, senseless and needy. His cock spurted out the biggest load of the three boys Haru teased, blowing a hefty load into the creamer and leaving no chance for anything but pure surrender, a chaos and a heat getting very immediate and wild. His cock spurted shot after shot of messy spunk into the creamer, giving her what she wanted and letting out panicked gasps of joy.

Haru was overjoyed, pulling back and letting his cock cease its twitching before finally she brought the creamer back to the table. "Ryuji, I'm so proud of you," she moaned, biting her lip and caressing his cheek with the hand that hadn't been in his ass. "You were such a good boy, just like the others. You did very well, and I got to see that you really did enjoy that. I was right, and so I am so happy with your cooperation. I know that this really is the best method of milking a man to get my cream now, and for that, I have to thank you." She guided him back into the chair, Ryuji lying slumped back with his cock trembling and something completely overwhelming him.

With the boys seated before her and worn down by the pressure and the hunger, the pleasure and the lust was truly incredible. Haru sat confident, ready, eyeing the boys and wondering what to do next, and she relished in the control she had over them. "Now then, you've all been such good boys and let me milk you for my tea. I have three creamers now, and I will brew three cups of coffee; you can sit here and watch as I have all the tea--I don't think you'd want any of it, given what I'm putting in it. But since you were all so well behaved, I'm happy to say that whoever's cream makes my tea taste the best is the lucky one who will get to supply all of my cream from now on." Her smile widened as she began to pour her cups of tea to begin testing. 

Each cup was poured carefully and lovingly, filled first with some freshly brewed tea from the pot, and then with some of the 'cream' laid out in order so she could keep track of them all. Then, she began to sip. With each sip she took of the cum-laden tea, she could feel the thickness the semen added, an element of firmness and indulgence that kept her happy to hold firm, savouring the confusing and startling flavour of it, wondering how best to express what she was tasting as it went down.

She made a few passes back and forth along the cups, taking it in rows and savouring the cum-tinged teas for their own intricacies. Finally she was ready to go for her final round and give tasting notes. First Yusuke's, smacking her lips together. “Very sweet flavour. Not much salt, oddly fruity. You keep a very good diet, I suppose fruit is an easy snack to idly eat in a fit of work.” Then, on to Ren's, bringing it slowly up to her lips, nodding and humming curiously. “Ah, much more robust. Bitter, but the notes compliment the tea very nicely, I do not mind that at all.” Finally, toward Ryuji's. “Remarkable. Very intense, bold... Salty more than anything, but that may not be a bad thing with some sweet jam on biscuits.”

“These all do taste wonderful, but I do suppose one of you has to be my chosen cream boy, don't you?” She let her eyes drag across the trio for a moment, biting her lip. None of the boys were sure if the idea of being Haru's cream source was a blessing or a curse, a competition they wanted to win or were desperate to lose. She thought long and hard about it, before an odd idea washed over her. Haru grabbed the creamers for Ren and Ryuji, adding some of their cum to the mix and stirring again, bringing a sip of this new brew to her lips and gasping.

“Oh my god, it's exquisite! I have been wrong, the answer is not one of you, it's all of you! The combination of three mens' cum to bring such a rounded and complex flavour, one that lingers on the tongue with multiple layers and transitions... Yes, this is it! I will have all of you for my cream boys, and keep your cocks milked regularly to supply me with this most incredible brew.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
